


Trauma

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Owen Hunt (Grey's Anatomy) Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Choking, F/M, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Tumblr, greys imagine, old request, on tumblr, request, season 5, sgmw, that-one-fangirl-person, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: In which you are Cristina in the situation where he chokes her.





	

*Trigger Warning* *Slight Spoiler Alert*

 

After a long shift at Seattle Grace, Owen was ready to sleep. That’s all he wanted to do at this point. Instead of letting him drive all the way back to his mother’s house, Y/N, his girlfriend, wanted to let him stay at her place for the night. It seemed like a good idea at the time so he did. As soon as Owen and Y/N got to her house, they were searching for the bed. Both of them were so tired that they could’ve slept anywhere. When Owen’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Y/N was basically the same way. Only she didn’t sleep for a long time. Sometime in the middle of the night, she was awoken by Owen. He was hovering over her, his hands wrapped around her neck. Y/N could feel her airway beginning to tighten as Owen continued to choke her. She flailed her arms and legs around, desperate to get his attention. To wake him up somehow. It was all for nothing. And it wasn’t the pain or even the struggle for air that scared Y/N the most. It was the fact that she’s been in this situation before. Her father, a well known alcoholic, had a tendency to choke her until she was nearly dead. Then he’d let up for a minute or two, making Y/N choke and gasp for a much needed breath of air. That’s exactly how she felt now. Like she needed air so desperately. Her lungs burned and Y/N knew she’d need to get a breath in there eventually. Or she would die. Still using all of her might to fight off her “attacker”, Y/N felt herself go numb. Her limbs, her mind, her lungs. Everything went completely numb. She laid there completely still. And that’s when Owen was done. His eyes shot open and he reluctantly released Y/N from his grip, gasping at the damage he caused. Never in a million years did Owen think his PTSD would cause him to hurt the one he loved the most. With shaky hands, he picked up the phone and frantically dialed 911. The operator answered the phone with the same message.

 

“911. What’s your emergency?” Owen swallowed harshly, looking back to Y/N’s unconscious body. She had a very weak pulse but she was alive. “Hello? What’s your emergency?” The man repeated. Owen regained himself quickly. At least enough to speak.

“I need an ambulance. My-my girlfriend. She’s- she’s, well, she’s unconscious.” He tried speaking as calmly as possible. Like one was supposed to talk to a 911 operator.

“Okay. Sir? We’re going to need the address and we’ll get an ambulance sent there immediately. Owen struggled to tell the operator what Y/N’s address but, when he did, he ambulance was sent out. All Owen needed to do now was make sure that Y/N was okay. Even though she wasn’t at the moment. He knew he was hyperventilating but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Y/N.

 

********

 

20 minutes, the ambulance arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital. The paramedic sat in the back with Y/N and Owen, trying to keep her vitals up while giving her oxygen. Once they arrived, Owen jumped out out of the ambulance first and quickly tried to help the paramedic get Y/N out as well. But he really couldn’t. They already had her out of the ambulance and the doctors had began to wheel her into the hospital. Owen felt completely useless at this point. He walked in the front doors and immediately sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. There was no way they were going to need him. He felt bad. So bad that, at this point, he didn’t think he could face Y/N. If she woke up, that is. In the first trauma room, Dr. Bailey and Cristina were desperately trying to get Y/N’s oxygen levels up. They weren’t gonna lose another person that meant so much to them.

"Come on, Y/L/N, come on.” Bailey mumbled near Y/N’s head. Eventually, they had to intubate. Her oxygen began going up after that, which was a relief. She still wasn’t conscious but she was recovering. Bailey left the room, ordering Cristina to transfer Y/N to ICU recovery. She walked out into the waiting area, where Owen sat with his head in his hands. When he saw Bailey emerge from the room, he immediately stood up.

“Is she-? Did I-? How is she?” He rushed. Bailey looked him up and down before shaking her head.

“She’s fine. Besides, of course, the oxygen deprivation and the pain she’ll have to overcome. And we can’t forget how she’s gonna have to wear a neck brace for the next 6 to 8 weeks. Doing great.” Bailey spat, her words dripping sarcasm. Owen felt his throat constrict. Nothing like what Y/N went through but he still felt as if his airway was tightening. He couldn’t believe that he had put his girlfriend in this situation. He only knew snippets of her past but he knew enough about it. Owen knew he was a horrible. And Y/N would think so as well.

 

*******

 

When she awoke, Y/N remembered it all. It was the reason that she had a tube down her throat. The reason that she couldn’t get the flashbacks to go away. And those flashbacks were the worst. They reminded her of everything she did to her father upset at her. And when he was upset, he would get violent. Whatever was in his range was tossed across the room in an attempt to instil fear in Y/N. It worked and Y/N was often cowering in the corner when the real ‘fun’ happened. It was always the same. He’d grab her by her hair and put her on the wall. He’d then proceed to hold her there by placing a hand on her neck. And squeezing. He grinned while Y/N struggled against the hand that was basically killing her. She’d attempt to fight back but to no avail. He was always stronger than her. When he was done with her, he’d drop her on the cold wooden floor so she could catch her breath. Sitting in her hospital bed, Y/N kept thinking about it. She couldn’t stop comparing Owen to her father. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that that wasn’t the case. The door creaked open and in walked a very distraught looking Owen. The two made eye contact for a couple seconds before they both looked away. Owen approached Y/N with caution, silently asking for her permission to sit on the side of her bed. Y/ nodded and that’s what he did. He reluctantly put his hand on top of hers. She didn’t flinch away, which surprised both of them.

“Y/N, you have a reason to not want me anywhere near you. And I understand that I am a monster. And I-”

“It doesn’t matter whether or not she wants you near her. You’re her caregiver. You have to give care.” Bailey interrupted, handing Owen a packet of Y/N’s discharge forms. Almost immediately after that, Callie came in with the necessary tools to start on her neck brace. Owen’s eyes widened at Bailey’s demanding tone. Y/N flinched a little as Callie turned her head. She reached out and grabbed Owen’s hand for comfort. Callie was done in a short 10 minutes and the only reason that Y/N got through the entire thing was because she was able to clutch Owen’s hand the entire time. Once she left, Y/N had a hard time doing anything. Walking was the worst because she couldn’t exactly see what was in front of her. When Bailey ordered the couple to get out of the hospital and go home, Y/N was put in a wheelchair and Owen wheeled her out. Cristina took the two of them home because they did come their in an ambulance. That night, Y/N told Owen everything. Everything that her father did to her. Everything that she felt when he was strangling her. Everything she thought when she woke up and didn’t see his face.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He apologized again. Y/N smiled softly. She had forgiven him a few hours ago now. Y/N looked over and saw that tears were pricking at Owen’s eyes. Of course, he was trying to be discreet about it so, the moment when Y/N’s eyes landed on him, he turned away.

 

“Hey, look at me.” She commanded. He didn’t listen and suddenly found the patterns on the comforter rather interesting. “Look at me!” She said, louder this time. Owen slowly raised his head to look at her, which was slightly difficult because of the neck brace. “I love you. I’ve forgiven you. Stop stressing over it. Please?” Owen was shocked. He didn’t think she’d be that understanding. He nodded slowly. “Good. Now- uh… I understand if you, you know, find this uncomfortable, but I- uh- haven’t bathed yet today. Do you…. Um….. Think you can help me with that?” Y/N stumbled, blushing a light pink. Owen got up and walked Y/N to the bathroom, undressing her slowly so that she wasn’t in that much pain. Once she was in the tub, Y/N was sure not to get her brace wet, which met staring straight at Owen.

 

“I love you too, by the way.” Owen smiled. Y/N held a shocked expression on her face as she recalled what she had said earlier. She told him that she loved him for the first time. Blushing, she averted her eyes to look at the sides of her neck brace. Owen grabbed her left hand, which was splashing water around idly, and ran his thumb across it, making her look up at him.

 

“Really?” She smiled, hopefully. Love was something she needed at the moment. Owen smiled as well, leaning inside the neck brace to place a small kiss on her cheek.

 

“Really.’ Owen assured her. Y/N finished her bath and Owen helped her dress again before getting her into bed. She was all set as soon as he placed the blanket over her. One yawn later and she was sleeping. Owen sighed. As much as he wanted to crawl in next to her, he knew that he should take the couch. Grabbing the extra pillow and blanket from the linen cabinet, he made his way to the rather uncomfortable couch. If it meant keeping his relationship with Y/N, Owen declared that he’d sleep on that couch as long as he needed to. He wanted her to trust him again. And he was sure to work for it.


End file.
